It is a great irony that sophisticated modern technology has failed to provide a simple and efficient device for escaping from a burning high-rise building. Indeed, it is a serious contradiction that a great civilization that is able to send men to the moon and bring them back safely, has been unable to address a solution to the danger that confronts millions of people living or working in high-rise buildings. Wittingly or unwittingly, millions of people living or working in high-rise buildings are risking their lives, for there is no safe and efficient escape means from a towering inferno once the stairways and elevators are blocked off by fire or smoke. It is quite logical to compare high-rise apartments and office buildings to an ocean liner without life boats.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape device for escaping from a burning high-rise building that is self-sufficient and self-contained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape system that is operable by the evacuee himself or herself.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape device that is usable by many evacuees in turn during one emergency and reusable during other emergencies without requiring any servicing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape device that provides a wide range of descending distance and speed.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape device that is compatible with people of all ages.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape device from an elevated structure that is extremely light-weight and compact so that it can be stored in a closet, cabinet, drawer, etc., and can be easily deployed in an emergency.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape device that requires the minimum amount accessory affixed to the building structure for securing the emergency escape device.
Additionally another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape device that is inexpensive; whereby, every family and person living in a high-rise apartment affords to have one.
Additionally a further object of the present invention is to provide a portable transporting device for ascending and descending that is usable by mountain climbers, spelunkers, emergency rescue crews, military personel, etc.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.